starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Бёрл Айвз
Бёрл Айкл Айвенго Айвз ( ) — североамериканский актёр и певец в стиле фолк, лауреат премий «Оскар», «Золотой глобус» и «Грэмми». Выступил в роли рассказчика в телефильме «Караван смельчаков. Приключения эвоков» (1984). Биография Юные годы Бёрл Айвз родился 14 июня 1909 года в небольшом городке Хант-Сити штата Иллинойс в семье фермера Леви Айвза и его жены Корделии (в девичестве Уайт), где помимо него было ещё шестеро детей. Свой певческий талант он впервые продемонстрировал, будучи ещё ребёнком, когда по приглашению дяди исполнил несколько баллад на встрече солдат-ветеранов, и своим голосом впечатлил всю аудиториюBurl Ives, Wayfaring Stranger, New York: Whittlesey House, 1948, pp. 15-20. Первую попытку записи своих песен он предпринял в 1929 году, но в тот раз его постигла неудача. В 1930-х годах Айвз много путешествовал по США, подрабатывая на различных грязных работах, а также исполняя свои песни под банджо. Оказавшись во время своих странствия в городке Мона в штате Юта, Бёрл Айвз угодил в тюрьму за бродяжничество и исполнение песни Foggy, Foggy Dew, которую власти города посчитали непристойной''Wayfaring Stranger'' pp. 129—132. Начало карьеры В 1931 году Айвз начал выступать на радио в штате Индиана, и в то же время решил получить более хорошее образование, поступив в Государственный педагогический колледж Индианы''Wayfaring Stranger'' p. 145. В 1940 году она стал ведущим собственной музыкальной радиопередачи, с успехом исполняя там многие знаменитые в прошлом баллады. Благодаря ему вновь оказались популяризированы такие народные песни как Foggy, Foggy Dew, Blue Tail Fly и Big Rock Candy Mountain. В начале 1942 года Айвза призвали в армию, где за последующий год он дослужился до звания капрала. В сентябре 1943 года, из-за проблем со здоровьем, он был списан в резерв. В декабре того же года Бёрл Айвз перебрался в Нью-Йорк, где получил работу на радио «CBS»"Testimony of Burl Icle Ives, New York, N.Y. May 20, 1952, « Hearings before the Subcommittee to Investigate the Administration of the Internal Security Act and Other Internal Security Laws of the Committee on the Judiciary, United States Senate, Eighty-Second Congress, Second Session on Subversive Infiltration of Radio, Television, and the Entertainment Industry. Washington, D.C.: GPO, 1952. Part 2, p. 206. В декабре 1945 года он женился на сценаристке Хелен Пек Эрих, которая в 1949 году стала матерью их сына Александра»Burl Ives Weds Script Writer, " New York Times, 8 December 1945, p. 24. Accessed via ProQuest Historical Newspapers. В 1946 году состоялся дебют Бёрла Айвза на большом экране в фильме «Смоки»Burl Ives Biography, Sitcoms Online. Успешным для него стал 1949 года, когда песня «Lavender Blue» в его исполнении из фильма «Так дорого моему сердцу», была номинирована на премию «Оскар». В начале 1950-х Айвз попал в Чёрный список Голливуда из-за подозрений в его связи с коммунистамиMichael D. Murray, Encyclopedia of Television News, Westport, CT: Greenwood, 1998. p 18. Accessed via Ebrary, что в начале десятилетия заметно снизило его шансы на хорошие роли в кино. Из-за его тесного сотрудничества с Комиссией по расследованию антиамериканской деятельности, в ходе которого ему удалось убедить её членов в своей непричастности к деятельности коммунистической партии, Бёрл Айвз был исключён из Чёрного списка, но испортил отношения со многими коллегами-музыкантами, посчитавшими его предателем«Testimony of Burl Icle Ives …,»''Hearings before the Subcommittee …,'' pp. 205—228. Успех и признание В 1958 году актёр появился сразу в пяти успешных кинолентах, среди которых «Кошка на раскалённой крыше», «Любовь под вязами», «Ветер над равнинами», «Наш человек в Гаване» и «Большая страна», за роль Руфуса Хэннесси в котором он удостоился премии «Оскар» в актёрской номинации за роль второго плана. С начала 1960-х годов Бёрл Айвз с большей регулярностью занялся музыкой, записав в последующие годы несколько десятков песен в стиле кантри, занимавших в разное время успешные позиции в национальный чартах. В то же время он продолжал свою карьеру в кино, на телевидении, а также на театральный сценах Бродвея. Айвз является автором автобиографии, опубликованной в 1948 года, пары песенников и ещё нескольких художественных книг. В 1971 году, после развода с первой супругой, он вновь женился, на Дороти Костер Пол«''Burl Ives Divorced'',» New York Times, 19 February 1971, p. 27. Accessed via ProQuest Historical NewspapersUPI, «''Burl Ives Weds'',» Evening Sentinel, Holland, Michigan, 17 April 1971, p. 3. Accessed via Access NewspaperARCHIVE. Бёрл Айвз скончался 14 апреля 1995 года от рака ротовой полости в возрасте 85 летNY Times Ives obituaryhttp://www.encyclopedia.com/doc/1S1-9199504150897195.html from encyclopedia.com. Источники * Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * Официальный сайт Бёрла Айвза * Категория:Актёры озвучивания «Звёздных войн» Категория:Родившиеся в 1909 году